


Kotodama

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Profanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Business and Pleasure. Let's see how a certain leader of a certain group takes out the garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotodama

**Author's Note:**

> Older fic, finally posting it here. Fixed it up a bit, too. I recommend reading Business and Pleasure first.
> 
> This alternate universe was created by [gentlemech](http://gentlemech.tumblr.com/); I just decided to run away with it.
> 
> As always, please excuse any grammatical errors you may find.

Kage snapped the pocket watch closed, the sharp _click_ echoing in the dark room.

Aokakesu was late.

And Aokakesu was _never_ late.

Kage had been standing at the window for fifteen minutes now. Every other minute, checking the time on his pocket watch. The fire crackled behind him, burning the den in high shadows and a hellish glow. One of the maids came by earlier, placed his and Aokakesu's evening tea on the table, as per routine. She said something - might have asked where Aokakesu was - but Kage ignored her, dismissing the maid with a hand swish.

Another five minutes at the window, staring into the night sky and the miles of dark forest below. There was a full moon tonight. His servants and slaves claimed full moons always brought out the demons and monsters. Kage didn't believe in such superstitious nonsense. After all, he _was_ considered one of these unholy creatures to many of these folk.

"Dammit."

Kage turned angrily from the window and moved to his usual spot at the table. He poured himself a cup of green tea, all the while trying not to break anything. Took a hard swallow; it was hot, and it burned, but he didn't care. Too angry. Kage's eyes caught one of the many deer heads mounted on the walls. Staring directly down at him with unblinking black eyes.

They loved to hunt, Kage and his brother. Aokakesu had left earlier that evening to go on a fox hunt. The usual for a Wednesday. However, he was always home before dark; never, ever late. Even if it meant coming home empty handed, those were the rules. While they were powerful, deadly men in their own right, the night often brought out those even stronger.

The insane, and the twisted.

Aokakesu was suppose to be back at their shared estate an hour ago. A half hour in, Kage sent a message on the shadows to which he governed. He expected blue to melt from the sky in a response from his brother. Nothing came, however. Kage glared at the window; the fire crackled. After finishing his tea, he went back and pushed the windows open, letting in a cool breeze. It was silent and eerie outside, save the sounds of nocturnal wildlife in the nearby forest.

Kage felt a chill run down his spine, but passed it off as the cold. He was going to shut the window, call the maid back, and set up a small search party to find his brother. Yes, that'd be good; however, just before he could shut the window completely, lock them up tight, he heard the most horrifying howl from a distance. One of utter fear and pain.

Kage's eyes widened, and he stumbled back a few inches. That sounded... It sounded like - The fire popped, releasing a small piece of firewood on the carpet. Kage instinctively twisted around, the back of his hand striking Aokakesu's empty tea cup. It shattered on the floor; before he could call the maid to clean up the mess, he ran over to the bit of wood, catching fire to the edge of the rug. He stomped on it a few times, snuffing out its life, then stood again, taking a deep breath.

Then, that scream. That awful, terrible, bone chilling scream. Only this time most of it was muffled by a second, high pitched shriek. A woman, no doubt. Kage ran across the room, quickly snatching one of the rifles from the wall; servants came out of their quarters to ask him what was going on, but he ignored their inquiries and concern, ordered them to stay inside.

Kage burst out the front doors, the cold winter air tingling his face. He whipped his head back and forth; the female cry had come from somewhere close. But it was quiet again, so brutally quiet. Kage continued eyeing the area, breathing heavy clouds of frost.

The frantic pitter-patter of racing footfalls caught his attention. He jerked around, cocked his gun-- The woman came to a sudden halt, threw up her hands. Kage blinked and lowered his rifle, looked into her wide, brilliant green eyes. He could not remember her face from anywhere, but she wore the typical garbs of his servants, and a thin scarf around her neck. Probably new, then. Her long, blonde hair was frumpy and knotted, but she had a certain beauty to her. Her chest was heaving, and he could tell she was shaking.

"You - Did you scream?" Kage demanded, marching up to her. The woman nodded slowly, ashamed. "Why? Why did you scream? Tell me!" She made a few frantic gestures with her hands. Kage cocked a brow. "What are you doing?" he snapped. "Speak!"

The woman frowned, pitifully. She tugged down the scarf wrapped around her neck, pointed at the deep, puckered scar across ehr throat. Kage blink. "I heard your scream, just after I heard..." He didn't want to say it, bit his teeth together. "You can scream, but you cannot talk!?"

The servant answered in rapid-fire gestures. Sign language, he supposed. He growled and shook his head. "Nevermind that. Tell me," he said, quickly, raising a hand to silence her, "do you know who screamed before you? A man?"

She nodded.

"Do you know where it came from?"

Another nod.

"Then who was it?"

She signed a response - it came in three gestures. She pointed at him, tapped both her knuckles and fists to her temples, then slapped the back of two fingers in a 'v' shape to her forehead. Signed these at least five times in quick succession before Kage snarled, "Enough! I don't understand!"

The woman frowned. With a small sigh, she dropped to a squat, picked up a small rock. Quickly went about etching a picture in the dirt. A man frowning - she wrote "Aokakesu" above his head. Then, another man, much bigger, in what appeared to be a heavy robe, taking Aokakesu by the arm. Drew squiggles representing the forest nearby. She didn't need to write the second stick figure's name, if she even knew it. Once she drew the frightening mask on its face, Kage realized what had happened.

"Oh, God," Kage breathed. He stumbled back, feeling dizzy. "No... It can't... No, I would have--" Before he could collapse from shock, the woman quickly took him by the arms, gave him a rough shake. She pointed to herself, then to her crude drawing. Pointed to her eyes, then moved her finger to the forest behind her. Kage caught on quickly, thankfully.

"Take me, then!" Kage ordered, gripping her arm tightly. "Take me to that bastard who took Aokakesu!" She cast him a horrified look; he shoved her down into the dirt, destroying the drawing beneath her. "I don't care if you're scared! You do as your master says!" He nudged the rifle at her skirt. "Unless you want to scream some more."

The servant jumped to her feet. She shook her head quickly, still abnormally pale. Kage smirked. "I thought you'd see things my way." She raised an index finger, used her fist to knock against it. "Enough! We're wasting time!" He grabbed her elbow, practically dislocated her arm as he dragged her into the dark forest.

\---

Kage and Aokakesu had thought it was a pathetic joke. They laughed about it for hours later that night.

The Primusian seer was old, senile. He couldn't be right, and yet... Even with Aokakesu's sword pressed against his throat, he repeated what he said that got him into this whole mess. 

_Soon, they will come for you. When the moon is in full and the wolf wears the coats of lambs._

They didn't believe him, however, and finished the old codger off. Three days had passed since they killed the Primusian seer, since he spoke of their impending doom in his prophecy. Nothing had changed; both were fit, healthy, and happy. The seer was wrong.

Well, so they thought.

Kage quickly forced himself to forget those old man's fateful words. No, couldn't be. Aokakesu might have been captured, but that was mere coincidence. And no way in Hell was Kage going to let his brother die.

He had been traveling with the servant woman as his guide through the forest for ten minutes now. Moving through the bushes, over small brooks, around the trees tightly knit together, obscuring the moonlight from reaching through its clutches and thick canopies. Kage, however, could see just fine; the shadows belonged to him, obeyed him. It was not darkness that had him on edge right now.

" _Hrgh_!"

The servant woman stopped, turned to face Kage behind her. She watched, confused, as the man suddenly fell to one knee, clenching a hand tight against his chest. He looked like he was in a considerable amount of pain. She stepped toward, made another gesture with her hands.

Kage glanced up at her, frowning. "It..." He slowly looked down, beneath his shirt past his collar. The pain was a stabbing sensation over his heart, and there was a faint glow emitting from beneath. But before he could try and find out where it was coming from, the pain... stopped. Kage blinked; he slowly loosened his grip on his chest. Went to check, but was interrupted a second time.

The woman was signing again. Asking him something. He scowled. If the pain was what he thought it was, then it was none of her damn business. "I'm fine," he grumbled, forcing himself back on his feet. He picked up his rifle, nudged the baffled woman forward. "Let's go."

The woman puffed out her cheeks but obediently went ahead.

Kage knew these woods like the back of his hand, yet by the sixteen minute mark, he felt as if they had somehow gotten lost. The woman pushed her way around some bramble bushes, only for her long skirt to catch on the sharp thorns. Kage stopped; she growled and yanked her skirt free, only to fall back and on her rear in a small stream.

"Damn you, you clumsy bitch!" Kage snarled. She looked up at him, then signed again. Pointed at him, held out her hands, then flipped them over. "Get up!" He pulled her up by the front of her dirty blouse and practically tossed her forward.

The servant squeaked and tumbled clumsily. She quickly grabbed a tree before she could crash into it. Sneering, she marched on again, Kage close behind, clutching his rifle tightly to his chest.

They continued wandering for another five minutes before reaching a large clearing. It was eerie, foreboding. "Where are they?" Kage demanded, keeping his eyes peeled. The servant looked around, wide-eyed, before suddenly grabbing at her skirt and sprinting up a tall, nearby hill.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Kage scowled and quickly chased after her.

Once he reached the top of the hill, he could see nothing but plain earth. The woman was nowhere in sight. "Where are you?" he hissed in a low whisper. "Dammit, where'd you--"

"K-Kage? Is that... is that you?"

Kage spun around at the familiar voice. An arm suddenly shot out from a large patch of bushes. "Aokakesu?" Kage breathed. A confirming groan. Kage quickly ran to his aide, cursing as he ripped and forced open the bushes. When he looked down, it was indeed Aokakesu, lying on his belly, blood dripping from his head. "Aokakesu!" Kage went back to work, faster this time.

Finally, he was able to untangle Aokakesu, dragging his brother out into the open. He sat the groaning man up, studied the head wound. Minor, right behind his left temple. Aokakesu looked exhausted and pale. "Brother, what happened!?" Kage demanded, running his hands down Aokakesu's arms and chest, feeling for anymore wounds.

"A-Attacked... Strange man..." Aokakesu grumbled. His voice sounded a little higher than normal, but Kage chocked that up to pain and fright. Suddenly, Aokakesu's blue eyes flew open and he grabbed Kage's shirt, yanked him forward. "We need - need to get out of here! Now!" His bulging eyes darted along the clearing. "D-Did you bring a-a gun!? A we-weapon!? We need--"

"Yes," Kage whispered. He slipped an arm beneath Aokakesu's shoulders, and helped him limp over to where he dropped his rifle. "Don't worry. You're safe. You're going to be fine."

"Not until I have something in my hands," Aokakesu mumbled. "The bastard... h-he took my gun! M-My horse, my hound, m-my..."

Kage quickly shoved the rifle in his brother's hands. "Take it, then," he insisted. "The shadows will be my weapon."

Aokakesu smiled, something sad, but grateful. "I don't... I don't know how to thank you, brother," he whispered, sniffing. He paused then. "Well, maybe..." He placed his fingers against his chin, then gestured at Kage.

Kage blinked. "You're..."

Shit.

When Kage looked up again, the servant woman was standing in his brother's place, holding the rifle. She grinned widely, and finished her signed "thank you."

"What the fuck are you!?" Kage screamed, reaching for her throat.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to a lady."

Kage went stiff immediately, every single alarm going off in his head. The woman darted into the trees, disappearing again. Taking his gun with her.

"Not like your weapon would have done any harm, but I wanted to make sure you'd hear me out before you'd try and shoot me."

Kage kept his back to the voice; deep, rumbling, and yet there was something... light about it. Saccharine. Honey, and thunder, and wind. It was an odd combination, but it was just as fascinating as it was haunting. 

"Will you not look at me?"

Kage forced his eyes closed, forced himself to swallow the fear and work on a spell. Concentrate, concentrate... Shadows begin to stir like boiling water some feet beside him--

"Maybe you'll listen to your brother, then?"

The pained howl - just like before. The shadows fell back to the earth, and Kage spun around, his horror reaching new heights. It was Aokakesu - definitely Aokakesu - standing there, limping slightly. He had the same head wound like the shapeshifter; however, he did not look as if he were in pain. Thick, steel claws cupped the back of his head, sunk into his temples, along his jawline; there was an immense shadow behind him, but no identifying features besides that one hand.

And Aokakesu was... smiling. Not just any smile; something smug, relaxed.

"Is this better?" Aokakesu asked, but when he spoke, calm and cheerful, there was another voice. Near perfect in unison with his; though it was lower, it matched in sync with Aokakesu's. Maybe spoke half a second before him.

"Aokakesu..." Kage swallowed. "What are..."

"If you will not speak to me directly, then I will use your brother instead," Aokakesu explained, brushing off the front of his torn jacket. The fingers digging into Aokakesu's head tilted it back, and Kage's brother smiled again. "Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. Much."

Kage was furious. "Release him!" he snarled. "How dare you play him like a toy!"

The hand tilted Aokakesu's head forward, down; Aokakesu frowned angrily. "How dare _I_?" he and that low hiss of a voice said sharply. "Do not forget who you are talking to. Albeit, indirectly," he smirked.

"Let him go, you freak!"

The hand tilted Aokakesu's head aside. Replaced the disappointed look with something cool. "Did you forget?" the voices hummed. "Both you _and_ your brother are Marked." Kage twitched. He opened his mouth, but nothing came. Aokakesu and his puppeteer chuckled. "So, you haven't forgotten, then."

Another sound came from beside Kage. He risked a look; sitting on a large tree branch high off the ground was the servant woman. Her green eyes were now brighter, and reflective like a wild animal. It was the sound of her giggle, though, that made Kage nervous. Shrill, high in pitch, mischievous - he heard it before. Knew what sort of creature made that sound, yet could not put his finger on what exactly.

"Fortunately for you, I've already had my fun with your brother."

Kage twisted back around. "You--"

"Would you like to see what I did?" Aokakesu and the dark voice chuckled. The hand left his head; moments later, steel claws spread over Aokakesu's hands, guiding them as if they were his own, over his chest. The pair of hands calmly opened the front of Aokakesu's jacket, and Kage nearly vomited at the sight.

Aokakesu was almost hollowed out. Most of his organs gone. Some of his bones and ribcage remained intact, however, and his heart was still beating, though much too slow. There was dirt and grass in his emptied torso, suggesting a struggle, and already flies were buzzing around his exposed meat. No blood - no blood at all. He'd been exsanguinated.

"And do you want to know the best part... 'brother'?" Sickly sweet laughter. "It was I who did this. I ripped myself open. I torn out my own organs. I pulled out flesh and muscles and sinew and bones. All while our dear friend here stood and watched."

"You bastard! _You sick bastard_!" Kage threw his hands down, and shadows immediately poured from off the ground. 

"That's no way to talk to your brother, you know," the duo said, and Aokakesu frowned.

"I'll kill you, dammit! Gut you like a fish!" Kage screamed, the shadows rising higher and higher from the earth.

The servant woman was laughing more loudly now, still in that strange, shrill cry. However, as her giggles turned into cackles, her smile stretched, and stretched, until its edges reached the lobes of her ears. It was frightening, and all her once perfect teeth were now fangs.

"Shut up!" Kage snarled; a piece broke off of the shadow on his left, flew at the woman like a spinning blade. She jumped into the bushes below, the shadow-knife cleanly cutting the branch from the tree. It hit the ground with a loud _crack_ and a gust of dirt and dust; Kage prayed she was under it, squashed like a bug.

He turned and faced the man manipulating his brother's half-dead body. "Now, where was I?" Kage glowered. Swishing two of his fingers, the shadow-blobs on each of his sides split in half, formed into spears, and flew for the unseen figure hiding behind Aokakesu.

The woman leaped from the bushes, uninjured. She moved on her hands and legs with feline-like grace, at an inhumane speed. She hit the ground in front of Aokakesu and the shadowfigure, slashed her hand through the first spear, destroying it. The second came right for her; she jumped, flipped over it, raised her leg and kicked it clean in half. As the shadows shattered, they fell back to the ground, returning to Kage.

"What _are_ you?" Kage snapped.

The woman turned, large, grotesque smile on her face. Giggled again, and he noticed the scarf around her throat had turned into white fur that was now joined with her chest. She yanked the rifle from off her back, bent it easily in half, and tossed it at Kage. Her strength was immense; he raised a shadow-shield, but the gun broke through. He ducked just in time as it went soaring past his head and then into a tree, nearly chopping it in two with the force alone.

Kage glared back at the woman. Giggling louder this time, she began slapping fingers against her forehead repeatedly. A 'v' shape; he'd seen her use it before.

"You must pardon her," the darkness behind Aokakesu chuckled. "She is still learning to talk. Had I not put the words in her head while she was dressed up as your brother, she would have just continued berating you in sign language." A low smirk. "By the way, she's calling you an idiot."

Kage frowned. So, then, had all her other gestures been insulting him? "Whatever," he growled, forcing on a grin. "At least I'm not using women to fight for me."

"Oh, no, she wasn't protecting me," Aokakesu and the voice said. "She was protecting her prey." One hand guided up Aokakesu's body to point a finger at his still beating heart. "She's been waiting an awfully long time for it."

"Don't!" Kage screamed as the dark figure threw Aokakesu to the ground. The woman was heading over to stake its claim. "Don't you _dare_!" He raised his shadows, sent them flying at full speed at the two. The woman shrieked but quickly bent down, sunk her fangs into Aokakesu's neck, and pounced. Missed the shadows by an inch. "Stop!" he howled, the woman easily bounding into the forest on hands and feet, dragging Aokakesu in her mouth. He threw another shadow-blade at her, but she jumped just in time, disappearing into the woods, until nothing was left but a trail of ugly giggling.

"Now, it's just us."

Kage went deathly still. The shadows quickly retreated back to his sides. He moved, and faced forward again. The dark lump that had been manipulating Aokakesu suddenly hissed as it grew, standing at least two feet taller than Kage. It sounded as if bones were cracking, and then, the creature reared its head, shown clear in the moonlight framing Kage. Only a pair of red eyes peered out from the holes of his magnificent mask, with a pointed chin, and a crest that formed two sharp horns.

The Tronian symbol, worn by those who served and fought for the Dark Lord.

The same symbol on Kage's chest, hidden from view. In that moment, he realized that had been the source of his pain earlier.

"I am sorry for all the dramatics," Tarn apologized, raising his steely claws. "My friends tell me I'm much too theatrical for my own good. I must make everything poetic. Even when it comes to taking out waste like you."

Kage grit his teeth. "I'm not afraid of you, Tarn." He raised his hands, and the shadows cowered over him like protective giants. "Aokakesu may not have been blessed with the same power as I, no, but I am a true blood. Against the likes of you, I'm practically a god."

"A god?" One red eye narrowed. "Dear me, dear me, we can't have that. There is only one true god, and you have betrayed him, Kage." He sighed. "And to think, the Tronians thought you'd be the one to help the Dark Lord bring about victory."

Kage snorted. "So sorry to disappoint you both," he spat. "But the war's gone on long enough. I'm sick and tired and _bored_ of it. And if I have to help out a few dirty Primusians to end it, I will."

"You were an extraordinary Tronian, Kage," Tarn continued. "You were handpicked by Megatronus himself; I was there to witness the honor bestowed upon you. You would have had a seat in the high council once the Dark Lord assumed control of this world. So, why? Why have you thrown it all away?"

"Don't you get it!? Don't you see!?" Kage shouted, throwing his arms open. The shadows quivered. "The Dark Lord is _losing_! The _Tronians_ are losing! The war's pretty much won already! The Primusians are beating us!" He pointed. "There are two type of people left standing after the battles are over. Those who survive, who change and adapt, and those locked in the past, unable to forget and move on. I'm not one of the latter; I'm a _survivor_. I'm not gonna let this madness take me out, all because you guys are too stubborn and pigheaded to admit you're losing!"

"How delightful," Tarn chuckled, and Kage twitched, annoyed. "Having such little faith in your Lord and Tronian comrades." He laughed, shoulders bouncing a little. "No, Kage, allow me to tell you the truth. The truth is - you are a _coward_." And the smaller man bristled again. "You and all the others who've been Marked. Cowards controlled by their own vices. You throw your souls away to greed and gluttony, lust and pride, your own selfishness and fear. You find any excuse to make yourself sound noble and justified, but you are none of these." He tsk-tsk-tsked. "Even if the war should end in favor of the Primusians, you would not be one of the two left standing in the settling dust. You're no soldier; you're no survivor. You're a frightened little child who fell to his weaknesses and scuttled under a rock like a mouse to hide."

"You're a fool!" Kage screeched. "You can't open your eyes, face the truth, so you live in your denial! You're the second type I mentioned; the type that will never put the war behind them and learn to adapt. You'll be one of the _first_ to die when the Dark Lord and his army are thrust back into the pits of the Afterlife!"

Tarn tilted his head. "You sound so certain. And yet you know so little," he sighed. "Will you truly move on after the war is through? Will you forget what you've done; the things you've said? The people you've killed? Do you think all your sins will be forgiven? Do you think you'll be praised? What of your pride then, when you have sold your soul so you could find a place to hide and wait the war out?" He smirked. "You say you're a better man by walking away, by starting a new life. But what an interesting life you've started - Abandoning all you've known to live out here in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by shadows, believing you will be protected."

Red eyes burned as they widened. "Is your carefree life really so carefree? Because as I see it, fear has _shackled_ and _claimed_ you. And it was fear that _made you_ run away from the war. Not a sense of betterment. Because when the war's over, _no_ one will forgive or remember you. And you'll find that darkness returning, that desire to destroy and take, take, take."

"Shut up!" Kage screamed. "Shut your fucking mouth!"

"It's strange for someone who _claims_ to be neutral to go out of their way to kill a defenseless Primusian seer," Tarn noted with a hum. "Though _was_ he indeed harmless?" He tapped a claw to his chin. "Ah, yes. I remember - my colleague collected quite a bit of data on you, you know. Such as the fact that you and your brother did _not_ see the Primusian once, but twice. And the first time was on the battlefield."

Kage scowled. "No. Your sources are mistaken. We killed him b--"

"He told you and Aokakesu on the battlefield that you would die. That a great darkness was going to find and _swallow_ you whole. Both of you," Tarn interjected. "My, my, and you knew the Primusian was right. You knew you had to make sure that never happened. So in order to find safety, of course you had to leave the war behind. But you had to make it seem convincing - sold brothers out, lied, made sure the Primusians would protect and spare you. _That's_ why you abandoned the war, Kage." He lifted his head. "And that's why you killed the seer. You both went back to him, to ask if your fates had been changed after you defected and 'righted your wrongs.' But the answer wasn't what you were looking for, and you didn't like that one bit."

Tarn spread his arms. "Dare you try using your self-righteousness now, Kage?" he chuckled. "For it has _not_ been the first time I've been in dreams of death. Though my form takes on many shapes, there are undeniable truths." He pointed to the moon waning above Kage's head. "'When the moon is in full, and the wolves wear the coats of lambs.'" He lowered his hands, tucked beneath armor and his heavy robe. "One might say my dear familiar fit the latter role perfectly. But I think I did a fine job wearing your brother, don't you think?"

Kage screamed, and the shadows roared as they stretched into the night sky. "I'm going to kill you, and it will be slow and painful, leaving nothing but your ugly corpse behind to be pecked clean by the birds!"

"Then why have you _not_ attacked me yet?"

Kage blinked. It... didn't occur to him to attack Tarn. To stop him from his rambling, to take him out while he was distracted in his grandiose speech. "Because, I...!" But... There came no reason. No explanation he could find. He just... _didn't_.

Tarn smirked. "Well, _go_ ahead now." Kage felt like a bit of weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I'll certainly let you _try_."

Kage widened his eyes, disgusted. "Try? I'll rip you apart!" With that, he threw his hands forward, and the shadows - the shadows remained in place. Still beside him, floating aimlessly. Kage blinked, looked at his hands. He ignored Tarn's soft chuckling, threw his hands forward again. And again and again, each time yielding no results. The shadows remained dormant. He glared furiously at the snickering man. "What have you done!?"

"I said I'd let you _try_ , _not_ succeed," Tarn said. He stood upright. "And you still don't know why you didn't bother trying to shut me up?"

Kage flinched. "I..."

"You know of me, Kage. But you may not be familiar with my methods," Tarn said. He pressed his clawed fingers together. "Words are said to have power. Their strength depends on how they are spoken, and who they are spoken to. A lot of people will tell you otherwise, but it is true. Words have the power to build and destroy. The power to bring hope and to destroy it. Not so much the word, perhaps, as the meanings behind it. One word, for example, can mean a dozen things, and paint a vivid picture." He swept out a hand. "My name - it has inspired great fear and hatred, but also admiration. My name _alone_. One word can mean so very much." He tilted his head. "In your native country, you call this power _kotodama_."

Kage growled. "You... You've put a spell on me, haven't you?"

"In a way, yes," Tarn replied. "Words are my medium, you see. With words, I can easily manipulate your mind." He tapped a finger to his helmet. "They are my passageway. Your mind, you see, controls everything. Not just your bodily functions, but your thoughts, your emotions, your reactions. And my words are capable of overriding all these things." He stepped forward. "Perhaps you did not notice, but as we spoke, there were certain words I emphasized. Claimed, shackled, no, not? Do you know why?" His smile was not visible, but Kage could clearly see it. "Keys, my boy. All keys. I was ordering your mind not to attack, to obey me, and you did so without even knowing."

"This is bullshit!" Kage snarled. "You--"

"Doesn't the fact you had no idea you were being manipulated make you just a little _sad_?" Tarn interrupted, pressing the final word.

Kage was suddenly overwhelmed with melancholy. He felt weak, utterly hopeless, and he cursed, trying to swallow down the tears. "But I'm... I'm not--" he whimpered and instantly clamped hands over his mouth. He wasn't sad! He wasn't depressed! And yet, it _felt_ real. His mind - his mind was-- "S-Stop!" he croaked, his heart sinking in his chest. " _Knock it off_!"

"I'll _stop_ ," Tarn assured, and instantly all the sadness left Kage. Once more thrusting him back into anger and shock. "I was just trying to be _nice_ and have a conversation with _you_."

Kage... grinned. Now he felt... happy? He touched his cheeks, the edges of his upturned lips. "I... What is...?" He smiled wider, his heart now soaring. "Stop it. Stop it, _please_." The word had slipped out his mouth before he even realized it. And it came out _genuinely kind_.

Tarn flitted a hand at him. " _Enough_ of that," and he saw Kage visibly sink back into his rage. "Now, _take_ your shadows," he ordered, stepping back, "and _attack_ me."

Kage didn't waste time. Hands thrust forward, the shadows stretched and pulled apart, forming into knives. They pointed and flew at Tarn. He watched the dozens of sharp blades close in for the kill; a few feet now, and Tarn bowed his head. Kage waited for the killing blow. The monster would be torn apart. Though, he did hear Tarn whispering something--

The shadow-blades stopped. Inches from dismembering Tarn. "W-What?" Kage gasped. He tossed his hands forward again, but the shadows did not move.

Tarn raised his head. "Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, "I guess you overheard me whispering there?"

Then when Tarn started laughing, something terrible and twisted, Kage's body shook with rage until his vision turned red. "You may have stopped me from using my magic," he snarled, dropping his hands. The shadow-blades fell, shattered, then slipped back into the darkness. "But I can still fight you!" He sunk his hand back, removing a small switchblade knife from his coat. It clicked open, pointed at Tarn.

"Are you--"

"No! As long as I don't listen, your magic doesn't work!" Kage screamed. It appeared, for a moment, he was going to attack the dark figure. Then, taking a deep breath, Kage darted into the woods.

He didn't look back, not once. Just kept running, his heart in his throat, the blade clutched tight in his hand. Kage jumped over branches and roots, around bushes; his sleeve caught in a bramble bush, and carelessly, he yanked himself free. Only to fall over, into the stream where the woman had tripped sometime earlier--

But it wasn't a stream. It wasn't even _water_. The pain didn't register at first, not until Kage resurfaced and found himself swimming in a pool of searing hot _acid_. "What!? No no no!" he shrieked, writhing, splashing, but he could see no land in sight. He cried as he swam in this vast sea, the acid burning away his clothes, his flesh, until bits of it hung from chunks of sizzling meat and bones. Kage was about to give up until his fingers dug into dry land. He heaved himself up and out of the acid, rolling away.

Kage laid there for a few seconds, too afraid to open his eyes, too afraid to see what had become of his body. He managed to raise a shaky hand; it felt like flesh was hanging from his finger bones. With all his might, he cracked open a single eye, widening it the second he noticed nothing was wrong. His hand was fine; he was fine. The hellish glow disappeared with a blink, and Kage jumped onto hands and knees. Gazed at the ocean of acid - nothing but a small stream of cool water.

Though confused and angry, Kage couldn't afford to sit and wonder what had happened. He got back to his feet, and though there was still a burning sensation in his limbs, he picked up his fallen switchblade and continued running for the estate.

This forest, he knew it like the back of his hand. And yet... He felt lost. "Fuckfuckfuck," he grumbled to himself, checking each direction. He cursed as he pushed his way through low hanging vines from the tree tops. Nearly out of the mess, he grabbed one of the vines to pull it aside, when it suddenly wrapped around his wrist, tightened near breaking point, and sent a powerful current of electricity blasting into Kage's body.

Kage couldn't even scream. He convulsed, drool and tears and snot gushing from his face. Blood began to drip from his ears and nostrils and eyes, piss wetting his pants. Entire body forced to endure the painful electrocution, and he could distinctively smell more than just his clothes burning. It took some effort, but Kage managed to throw a twitching hand out, grab the electric cord pumping him full of raw energy, and rip it off.

Instantly, the pain died, and the electrocution stopped. Kage wobbled and swayed, slouching against one of the trees. It hit him then, and he fell forward on his knees, gagging and vomiting. Still clutching the cord in his own shaky hand. Once there was nothing left in his belly, Kage sat back, taking deep, heavy gulps of air. Tired eyes turned to regard the cord in his hand. 

He opened his fingers, and found he was holding a vine instead.

It suddenly made sense now, and Kage sat forward. "You... He's doing this," he growled, hands curling into fists. Whatever pain he felt was replaced with rejuvenated fury. "Playing with my mind, you sick _shit_!" he screamed into the forest, startling a group of nesting birds. He hoped Tarn heard it, at least.

Kage got back onto his feet, took a deep breath, and ran.

He had found his way soon enough. He could see the bright lights of the estate just past a few trees. It'd been nearly three minutes, and nothing had happened. Tarn's spell had been broken, Kage believed. He grinned and laughed dementedly, leaning against a tree on the outskirts of his property to finally catch his breath. 

"Ha! You dumb fool!" Kage snickered, throwing his head back. "Blind, arrogant _fool_!"

Kage laughed and laughed, though the anger had not subsided. He finally calmed, breathed again, then sniffed. Dropped his head forward. Tomorrow, he'd leave this place, and-- 

Kage twitched and stopped. Something had fallen on his foot, but it... It wasn't a leaf. And it sounded... wet. Blinking, he looked down at his shoe. There was-- He couldn't tell, but a strip of something light-colored and leaking a red substance on his boot.

He jumped when another bit of the strange substance fell and hit his foot. Except on its surface, there was a marking. A marking that looked very much like a tiny black dot. A mole, maybe... His eyes slowly widened; something fell again, and he felt a small tickle along his cheek.

Kage raised his shaky hands, touched his face. He slowly dragged his fingers down, taking with them chunks of his flesh. Peeling away easily, dripping with thick gobs of blood. He held out his hands, horrified to find almost the entire skin of his face looking back at him. "No!" he cried, quickly throwing the mess down. "No!" He grabbed at his face, clawing into exposed muscles. "No no no! This is a trick! It's just a tri-- _aagh_!"

He fell forward at the sudden piercing sensation in his forehead. Kage stumbled, tried to regain balance, but the pain only continued. It felt like needles were being jabbed repeatedly into his face; along his forehead, over his eyes, in his cheeks, and chin. "No! No!" he sobbed, falling to his knees, still holding his melting, throbbing face, or what was left of it. "It's a trick! It's just a trick! It's a trick!" he yelled repeatedly, over and over and over, trying to block out the pain and the weird sensation of more than just skin falling off his face now.

"Just a trick just a trick just a trick," Kage chanted, rocking back and forth, sounding almost borderline insane. Finally, he threw down his fists, beat the ground. "It's - just - a - _TRICK_!" he shrieked, hard enough to wake the servants.

However... The pain stopped. Gone completely; took no time to linger. Kage was still rolled up in a ball, afraid to move, afraid he'd set something off if he tried. He remained where he was, sobbing; fingers touched his face briefly, and everything was still there. "Stop... stop..." he whimpered, snorting and crying into the dirt. "Please... I beg of you..."

"Master Kage!"

Kage was too scared to look up. It sounded like his maid, but it could be Tarn or that crazy were-creature in disguise. He flinched and went stiff at the soft, comforting hands on his shoulders. "Master Kage, what is wrong!?" the maid asked, rubbing his back. "We've been worried sick! Where have you been!? Where is Master Aokakesu!? We heard you scream! What happened!?" And soon enough, more servants were running over, keeping their distance between the head maid and their boss.

Though she kept asking, it took Kage a few more minutes before he forced himself to unravel. He was scared to look up, but he forced himself. Had to. Couldn't die, couldn't end up like Aokakesu. When he opened his eyes, he finally let the breath he'd been holding go. His maid was looking at him, frightened.

"Oh... Oh, thank God," Kage whispered. He sucked in more air, wiped the snot and dirt from his nose. He reached up to touch the maid's frightened face. "Thank God it's only y--"

Kage was stunned into silence, wet eyes widening. His hand... It was... It was falling apart. Not like his face, no. First, the edges of his fingers started to crack and break. Farther down the digits, until more and more of his hand was ripped apart. The maid looked confused, as if she could not see what was happening; she was yelling at him, but he could not hear her. His eyes stuck on his arm, shredded down to the elbow.

The maid was grabbing his shoulders, shaking him. She was face to face with Kage, yelling, pleading. Still, nothing but a low, dull hum, and a slight ringing in his head.

_There are certain sounds and noises people cannot hear or register, you know. But they do exist._

Kage watched as his shoulder was skinned and flayed.

_The noises are there, but you are unaware of their presence. And if, perhaps, one were capable of harnessing the white noise so the brain could register the sound, then... Well, I'd imagine you'd never know. Not unless this white noise, this undetected voice, had certain powers..._

" _No_!" Kage screeched. Both hands, completely intact, flew up and grabbed at his head. The maid jumped back, gaping. "Get out! Get out! _Leave me alone_!" He then dropped forward, bashed his head against the ground. Over and over again, and a few of the servants ran away, scared. The maid could only watch her master suffer, flabbergasted.

_How do you quiet a noise you cannot hear? How do you fight the images you cannot control? Do you even know who you are? Is it magic, or is it perhaps your own fears that haunt you with such wild hallucinations?_

"Please!" Kage cried. "Stop!" He dragged his face back and forth along the dirt, paused, and continued beating his head in small bounces.

_But, when rationality returns, we always know who we are. At least, that's how it usually goes, right?_

Kage fell over on his side, blubbering and wailing, blood pouring down his face from the dirtied cuts along his forehead. He curled into the fetal position, crying until nothing came out but ugly heaving, hacking noises. Kage heard the sound of feet shuffling, voices crying; knew his servants were fleeing. Leaving him all alone.

Unfortunately, it took him a few minutes to realize what had happened. His bloodshot eyes popped open; forcing himself onto hands and knees, he crawled in the direction he last saw his maid. "P-Please," he bawled, vision clouded. He swayed a few more inches before he saw the edges of a long, black skirt. "P-Please," he whimpered, sat back on his legs. Weakly took a handful of the skirt in one shaky, bloody fist. "Don't... Don't let him..." He reached up his second hand, and... 

The sniveling and blubbering quieted. Kage blinked, vision still a bit fuzzy. Whatever he was touching felt... moist. His fingers twitched, wet, and then something... soft. Soft like human skin. Another hard, cold rush shot down his spine, shook him, and Kage finally forced himself to look up. All at once he stopped breathing; his hand was splayed over the horrified face of his brother's decapitated head hanging from the maid's waist, two of his fingers shoved right in his gawking mouth. Beside it, Aokakesu's dangling heart, looking chewed up.

"Eeheheheheheheh..."

Kage blinked, hard enough to see stars. He looked up. It wasn't his maid. It was the servant woman, the strange demon that had tricked him and led him into Tarn's trap. Only her face was gone now. Replaced with the the skull of a long-snouted animal between locks of platinum hair. Fangs grit into a large smile; from the very pits of her sockets he could see an ugly, mischievous yellow glow.

The woman slowly removed a small switchblade from her blouse. Clicked it open. Kage vaguely recognized it as his own.

" _Eeeeee_ heeheehee..."

Kage knew that laugh. It belonged to an animal. He couldn't figure it out, not at first. 

The woman very carefully took his hand from off Aokakesu's head, turned it palm's up.

_Recognize... that sound... somewhere..._

She gently placed the switchblade knife in his hand, curled his fingers one-by-one around its hilt. He sniffed, eyes hooded, as the woman let go of him and backed away, her skull-mouth chattering.

 _Oh, yes._ Kage looked over the little weapon. _A fox... A laughing fox..._

"Have you had your fill?"

Kage weakly turned to regard the dark voice. Twin, red eyes staring brightly from the shadows, and then Tarn emerged. Walked closer, then stopped a few feet right in front of him. His eyes turned to slits as he looked Kage over. "Did you enjoy that lovely ride I put you through? I must admit, most of what you saw I borrowed from my teammates."

"Go... Go away..." Kage groaned.

"Afraid not. You see, now we get onto business," Tarn said. "Your Condemnation begins... Now." He raised one hand, another pressed over his heart, and all the while, the skull-faced woman was giggling and watching excitedly. "Pay close attention, Kage," Tarn added, smirked. "You don't want to miss out on all the tiny details."

Kage bowed his head. "D-Don't do th--"

"I call upon the _southern wind_ , the blackness of night."

Kage quickly wrapped his arms around himself, filled with a horrible frosty chill. He shivered and shook, teeth rattling.

"The shadows that hide us, the _fires_ that cleanse us of our enemies."

Kage gasped. He reeled forward, free hand pawing at the ground. The cold changed instantly into burning, hot fire, pouring like molten lava through his veins. Even as he screamed, Tarn continued the Condemnation. 

"The very _blood_ that surges in our Tronian _veins_."

Though the heat had died, Kage knew it wasn't over. He looked down at his left arm; giant, huge bruises began to clot to the surface. At the cold sensation down his cheeks, he touched his face weakly; blood dripped from the corners of his eyes. Kage whimpered and curled forward, more and more of his skin turning purple, blue, and black.

"To witness, hear, and carry this message: Those who betray the Dark Lord betray all that lives, all that is just and true. May this Marked one, he who goes by the name of Kage, be made known for his treachery." Tarn reached down, placing a steely hand on top of Kage's head. 

"That the comrades of those he betrayed, those alive and those who have passed from this coil, be comforted and rest peacefully with the knowledge of his punishment. Let this traitor serve as a warning for those would dare defy and turn their backs on the Dark Lord. May his ashes be carried on the southern _wind_ into the _cold ice_ of the seas beyond. May the blackness of night haunt him. May the Tronian _blood_ on his hands _choke_ and _suffocate_ him. May the _fires_ of Prodotis, the ring of Hell designated for traitors such as this man himself, burn him alive. And may he be shown no mercy."

Kage had not heard most of what Tarn said. Half-way into the speech, his body began to convulse, assaulted with numerous sensations. His torso felt as if it were on fire, his legs numb from biting cold. Blood clotted around his neck in sensitive bruises. He clawed at his throat, desperate to breathe, wheezing and gulping for air. Tearing away skin, increasing the size of the bruises; enough so blood easily surfaced and began to dribble down his chest.

" _Relax_."

All at once, the pain stopped, and Kage fell forward, vomiting more blood and bile. The fox-woman was cackling, the sound piercing his ears.

"To close, I would read off your transgressions," Tarn explained. "But I think I'll let you dwell on them by yourself. In your head, may the _memories consume you_."

Kage's brain instantly pushed all his treachery into his mind's eye. A flood of so many images, they blended together, grotesque and incoherent, but frightening nonetheless. Kage broke out into another sob; he knew he should be dead by now. But the magic in his veins - at least, what was left of it - kept him alive. Tarn knew that, too.

Or maybe it wasn't a matter of his healing properties. Maybe Tarn was just manipulating his mind, keeping it from shutting down. For a while, maybe; Tarn could not stop death, after all.

"Now that you've remembered your wrong-doings, do you not feel _regret_ or _disgust_?" Tarn asked, and Kage shivered, the fear and anger turning into something darker. "All you've done, does it not _depress_ you?"

Kage was sinking further and further into his sadness. He thought he reached the limit, but the shadows he could not control grew and expanded. Hands clawing and pulling him down into the darkness.

"Oh, but how you wish you could change things," the red-eyed shadow hummed. Tarn's head cocked to the side, one eye narrowing. "But, you think, maybe there is a way!" He chuckled. "Perhaps if you _killed yourself_..."

Kage gasped; helpless, he sat back on his legs, and suddenly his hands were up, and pressing the edge of his blade against one corner of his throat. He looked into Tarn's eyes, whimpering. "No... No, not like... Not this," he begged. The blade pricked the skin, drawing a drop of blood. "P-Please..."

"How very _tragic_ a demise, but one _you know_ is extremely _fitting_."

"No no no no no," Kage wailed, the knife drawing a cut slowly across his throat. "Please don't! Please don't do this!" Snot and drool covered his sticky cheeks. "Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go, let me go, and I'll come back! I'll serve you; I'll work for you, I'll be your slave! I'll pay for my sins; I'll restore the Dark Lord's faith in me!"

Tarn smirked. "The Dark Lord does not forgive," he whispered, "and neither do I."

"Oh God, oh God," Kage whimpered, closed his eyes. "Don't, don't make me--"

"May this end somewhat poetically. My masterpiece is complete, and I thank you for doing your part," Tarn interjected. The fox-woman hopped over, side by side with her master. "Now." He chuckled and purred, " _Take your own life_."

Kage widened his eyes, screamed with every remaining ounce of power. The blade went swift and hard across his throat. When it was through, he lowered the switchblade, looking dazed. Blood began to bubble at the slash in his throat, and dribble from the corners of his mouth.

"Stand back," Tarn ordered, moving away. The woman followed him. "These things have a tendency to get--"

Kage gave a strangled cry before his head tilted back, and blood red and black gushed violently from his throat. Painting the ground around him. Tarn and the fox-woman kept a safe distance, and watched. It didn't take long before the waves of blood settled; Kage's eyes rolled into the back of his head, no sound escaping his mouth full of blood. A second later, he fell lifeless to the ground.

Tarn watched the body twitch with dying reflexes, but... He shook one of his boots, kicking off flecks of blood. "... Messy," he finished with a low, but neutral grumble.

The fox-woman giggled, signing the word "fool" three times.

Tarn cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders. Relaxed a little. He stepped up to Kage's body, gave it a nudge with his foot. "Well," he said, "at least he'll be reunited with his dear brother." His shoulders bounced cheerfully, fingers snapping. "Speaking of which." He turned quickly, facing the fox-woman. "You have your prize..." He held out a clawed hand, twitching two beckoning fingers. "Now give me my mine."

The woman yanked Aokakesu's head from off her belt. She kindly placed it in Tarn's hand with a sheepish giggle. Tarn held up it up to the moonlight, humming. "Alas, my dear," he sighed, "I knew him well." The fox-woman tilted her head, confused, and he just chortled. "Gather Kage's head," he ordered, "then return to headquarters."

The fox-woman nodded. She pounced on Kage's body, ripped the blade easily from his tight death-grip. With cheerful giggling, she went about her work, ignoring the occasional splurts of blood hitting her face.

Tarn watched her for a moment. As he turned away, his body began to dissipate, vanishing out of thin air. When he next opened his eyes, he was in a familiar, cold room. He knew the others were waiting, eager to hear his story. But...

He lifted up Aokakesu's head, face to face with it. "There is nothing more beautiful, and more powerful, than the memory of your final moments," Tarn whispered. The bottom half of his mask clicked open, just a sliver. He pressed his scarred lips to Aokakesu's forehead, and gave an appreciative, soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kage and Aokakesu are based on canon characters. Kage is [Black Shadow](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Black_Shadow), and Aokakesu is his partner, [Blue Bacchus](http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Blue_Bacchus). Black Shadow was tortured and subsequently killed by the DJD in MtMtE #7. Since they're Japanese-based characters, I decided to give them Japanese names. Kage (影) translates to "shadow," while Aokakesu (青懸巣) means "bluejay." Let me know if I got the kanji wrong or what-have-you. Like I mentioned in my previous fic and notes, I imagine this world infused with some of Earth's aspects/cultures/countries/etc.
> 
> The title of this fic, as well as mentioned by Tarn, kotodama, is the Japanese belief that words carry magic and power. Read about it [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotodama).
> 
> As I established in my last fic, Tarn is a cannibal who eats brains. Just brains, mind you. He's able to consume their knowledge and memories. In canon, Tarn burns through t-cogs because he's addicted to them. Hearts I left for the kitsune, so brains were next. I thought his power would work great on manipulating minds, as it does sparks. For more details on Tarn in this universe, read about him [here](http://kadsley.tumblr.com/post/32755941431/uhhh-so-i-tried-to-sketch-fantasy-au-tarn-and). Remember, ya'll, Kad came up with this AU first. uvu I just threw in some ideas.
> 
> Finally, there's the fox-woman. Obviously she represents the sparkeater in canon, who is a kitsune in this universe. Kitsune are Japanese fox shapeshifters who are notorious for being mischievous or evil; though not all of them, mind you. Hence why she's able to take on a human form. Is it her default human form? Maybe. I've given her the name Banshee, though only Kaon refers to her as such. Kitsune are able to talk, but I really wanted to play with sign language.
> 
> Pretty much everything she signed at Kage was an insult. I'm hoping the descriptions can match with the actual signs. If you'd like to see what these signs look like, here's some video links: [dumb](http://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/DUMB/3342/1) (she used two fists, which I read implied " _really_ dumb"), [stupid](http://lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-signs/s/stupid.htm) (though I've seen the same sign for dumb work for stupid as well, which makes sense), [die](http://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/DIE/5983/1), and [fool](http://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/FOOL/3477/1). Banshee is just being a little bitch.
> 
> Also, I really wanted to focus on her laugh, because I've heard foxes laughing and I think it's fucking creepy (but adorable, too). Here's an example, because you totally wanna hear it: [EEHEHEHEHEHEE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yD6KtbcMytg).


End file.
